Fear Of Transportation
by Rasha013
Summary: One teacher, one student and one's fear. Who will help to whom and how will all that end? YAOI, language, ThobarixMiharu, very graphical scene


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nabari no Ou... nor do I make some money from writing this. This is for my pleasure only. X3**

* * *

**Fear Of Transportation**

* * *

The plot of this little story took place in small town with one and only - Banten Middle School. Our favourite English teacher, Kumohira Thobari Durandal and his oh so lovely ninja students are suppose to go to the field trip. Everything was taken care of and the only thing left was to relax.

Everyone was already there, except the said teacher who was late. That wasn't normal for him. One would think that this energetic man would be first to arrive, but no. He was late. His ninja students were getting impatient and started to feel a little angry with their teacher.

Two boys and one girl stood in front of earlier-mentioned school. One of the boys had completely silver hair and the other was dark-haired. The girl was blond, she had two pony-tails on each side. Her long hair was nice and silky. The silver-haired boy was leaning against the tree next to the girl. He liked her and he was trying to ask her out for a long time now.

The other boy, he was cute. His hair wasn't long so he didn't trouble much when styling it. He kept it messy and that gave him the look of a rebel, but it fitted him perfectly. His cute big green eyes allowed him that. They were making him look innocent, but when in reality this little boy was not so innocent.

His messy hair is a pure coincidence. It all started one morning when he was late for school. He had a… nice… dream about one certain teacher and when his alarm rang, he really didn't want to get up. So, he stayed in his comfy bed a little longer, and that ended with him being late.

When he came to school, the first person who he bumped into was the only person he wasn't supposed to bump into – his English teacher. He blushed immediately when he remembered why he was late in the first place. The only thing he could do now was to start making lame excuse how and why he over slept, but Thobari-sensei just waved his hand and said that it was ok and he shouldn't worry so much.

Miharu was relieved. Sensei looked at him strangely and said 'I like your hair when it's messy.' Miharu blushed once again. 'Damn, I shouldn't blush. It's so obvious…' Miharu thought to himself.

So, yeah. He kept his hair messy for his favourite teacher… Thobari-sensei. He would never admit it thou. He was just too stubborn to do that. Miharu often found himself daydreaming about how nice it would be to be held by his sensei's strong arms and how pleasurable it would be being kissed by the said sensei.

Other students thought he was slow and not caring, but in reality he was just mesmerized by his English teacher. This was his little dirty secret no one should ever know about.

"Where is he?" Kouichi said because he was fed up with this already. This damn teacher was fucking late. He is never late. He is an adult. Why is he late now?

"I don't know. It's not like him to be late." Raimei joined the discussion. He was her teacher before so she somewhat knew him better that the other two.

"He'll come eventually. We can't leave without him anyway." Miharu said and shifted in his standing spot. 'Why is he late?' Miharu thought.

"I know he'll come. He has to come." 'Because this is the only way I'm able to be with my Raimei.' Kouichi was getting nervous. What if Thobari-sensei doesn't show up? What would he do then?

"Hai hai." Miharu was nervous too, because he too wanted to spent this day with a person he liked.

The trio stood there for another few minutes when they saw their teacher arriving, on foot. Why didn't he just use a car or something?

Their teacher was dark haired male with a tendency to smoke. His cigarettes were the only thing that helped him to survive through the day. Well, there was this one thing, but it was forbidden so he never considered using it. His ear was decorated with a piece of metal. He looked hot with that. No female or male was able to resist him. His cloth was his usual attire. Dark jeans and white button-up shirt plus his jacket. His hair... it was strange. Not too long, and not too short. His short bangs were falling down his face and that gave his serious look. From the behind his hair was short, but it somehow managed to stay up on the top of his head.

When he arrived, he was greeted by three different greetings.

"Ah… you are already here." Did he really think his nice greeting would make things better?

"Sensei, why didn't you come by car? We could have been on the way already." Kouichi was furious so he wasn't very polite.

"I like to walk." His answer was unexpected.

"Sensei, what if we were attacked by the enemy ninjas? What then? You are really irresponsible for an adult." A little too harsh, don't you think?

"I trust you, and I know you would defeat them." This was his answer to Raimei's question.

"Sensei, I thought you forget to come." Miharu was crazily in love with him so he could be mad at him. He was really hurt. But, now his sensei was here so everything was better. He blushed.

'He's so cute.' "But, I'm here now, am I not?" He smiled to his student. He felt warm around his heart. What was this strange feeling he had every time he was around his raven student? It was almost like... love? Nah, I couldn't be. But then again. He did like him a little more that his other students. And he was so irresistible. 'Nah, I can't think like that. I'm his teacher.'

Miharu was happy and happily nodded. The older raven put his hand on his shoulder.

"Did you really Miharu-kun?" 'Fuck! Why did I say that?' Thobari mentally slapped himself.

Miharu blushed in lovely shade of red. He didn't know what to say. Damn this teacher for making this so hard… "I-I… did." Great, now he confessed to his teacher. Just fucking great.

There was a notable silence for one moment. None of them knew what to say. Kouichi was too busy hitting on Raimei so he didn't catch this interesting conversation between a teacher and a student. Raimei was too busy trying to think of a way to escape Kouichi's flirting, so she also missed the mentioned conversation.

Only the raven teacher and his equally raven-ish student knew what had happened.

Kouichi broke up the silence by asking "When will we finally be on our way?"

"Oh, you're right as always. We should get going." Thobari-sensei said and turned around. He walked away and the rest followed him.

The walk to the station was silent.

When they got to the station, their train already arrived. Now, the only thing left for them was to board and well, enjoy. Kouichi was the first to enter this piece of metal attached to the rails. Raimei followed and Miharu behind her. The only one who was still out was Thobari-sensei.

"Sensei…?" Miharu questioned carefully. The man looked like he would snap any moment now.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You just go without me." Raven-haired teacher said and started moving away from the train.

"Sensei…" Kouichi peaked his head from the inside of the train "… will you board already?" Now he came out as well. Damn this sensei and his strange behavior.

"But you don't understand. I can't board." He answered almost crying.

"Why not?" Kouichi asked while Miharu just stood there thinking about the whole situation.

"I'm afraid of the vehicles." He admitted and lowered his head to the ground. He was ashamed of his weakness.

Miharu was now in deep thoughts. He was thinking if there was some was to relax his teacher. He thought of one, but it was somehow inappropriate.

Kouichi called Raimei out and the both caught their teacher and tried to forcefully board the poor raven. He kept fighting them. He attached himself to the doorframes and he didn't want to let go. However, his actions to stop being pulled in were discarded by Miharu's sweet eyes begging him to board so they could finally enjoy this trip.

Thobari-sensei immediately let go of his hold on the door frames and blushed. Yes, he – the teacher blushed. With this Miharu blushed as well. Now, he knew his teacher was feeling something for him, and he was going to find out what.

They came to their sits and sat down. Raimei was sitting next to the left window with Kouichi next to her. On the other side, there were Miharu next to the window and Thobari-sensei sitting on the sit next to him. Miharu was blushing as he was caressing his sensei's hand to calm him down a little.

The other two didn't notice anything because they were too busy, one with trying to ignore the other's futile attempts to make her fall for him. 'Damn.' Kouichi though.

'Why is he doing this to me?' Thobari-sensei thought but did nothing to stop the younger raven. 'Damn. I'm getting hard.'

'I can see his enjoying my ouch. Naughty naughty sensei...' Miharu smirked evilly and continued his actions on older male's hand.

"Sensei…?" Raimei broke her gaze through the window and turned to her sensei. He was looking like he was very much embarrassed. "Did you calm down yet?" She couldn't understand him. The man was ninja, and he was afraid of trains… cars… and even bikes… She tried very hard not to laugh.

"I'm going to the bathroom…" Thobari-sensei said and left his sit. He was walking down the aisle and when he opened the door to the next section, he was gone.

The young ninja students were watching him leave. 'Did I do something wrong?' Miharu couldn't not to think his actions scared his sensei away.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kouichi asked very much surprised. His kind heart was making him feel a little bit guilty for making the teacher go away.

Nobody answered his question.

"I'm going to see where he is." Miharu stood up and traced his teacher's footsteps down the aisle.

"Hai, Miharu-kun" Kouichi's words of support made Miharu more secure in himself and in what he'll just going to do.

"I'll be back with him." With that Miharu was gone, hidden from their look behind the section door.

* * *

In the meanwhile… the men restroom

* * *

Thobari-sensei was leaning against toilet wall. Since it was small toilet he didn't have much space for some other pose. This one was the only one comfortable.

*knock knock*

"It's occupied" He said and he was hoping that who ever it was would just leave him alone. H didn't have strength to fight with some stranger who wants to use the restroom. 'If I could only relax and live through the journey.'

*knock KNOCK*

'Damn, someone is really in a need of a bathroom.' "It's occupied dammit!"

"Sensei… It's me." A shy voice said from the outside. This teacher recognized the voice as the one of Rokujo Miharu. 'Just my luck.' Thobari thought to himself.

"Rokujo?" Thobari-sensei raised his eyebrows. 'He's really here.'

"Sensei… open the door." Miharu knocked on the door, asking to be let in.

"Rokujo, no. I don't want to."

"Sensei… you pledged to me, to the next ruler of Nabari… so, don't be a pussy." Little harsh, are we?

"I did that, didn't I? Well, this is different…" The teacher said and wiped off the small tear in his eye. Of, course, Miharu couldn't see it. "I'm afraid of vehicles." He faked crying.

"So, you're not afraid of enemy ninjas and getting killed by their attacks and getting cut by their weapons, but, you're afraid to travel by any vehicle that drives itself?" Miharu was confused. He would travel by this comfortable trail million times over getting into ninja fight.

"Mhm… I just said that, didn't I?" Teacher's voice was weak and he was truly scared for his life.

"Will you let me in? Maybe I can help you."

"Help me how?"

"Just let me in, will you?" Thobari-sensei thought for a moment and then unlocked the door.

"Finally…" Miharu sighed. "Now, tell me what the problem is."

"If only I could relax." Thobari-sensei said, he had a few ways of relaxing… but he couldn't practice them with a minor. He was horny because of the thoughts of him doing naughty things to his student.

"Maybe, I can do something. I would do anything for you sensei." There was passion in Miharu's eyes. Miharu was acting somehow strange in his sensei's eyes. He was never this passionate or blunt for that matter.

"I don't want you do something you don't want to." Thobari-sensei leaned closer to his student so Miharu could feel his breath on his neck. He was getting hot and this closeness wasn't really helping him. He tried to pull back when two small hands gripped his shirt.

"But sensei…" Miharu pulled him back to his neck and licked his earlobe.

"Ahh… Rokujo-kun…" Thobari-sensei moaned as his earlobe was sucked by a soft mouth and licked a few times by a wet tongue.

"I want to help you sensei." Miharu stopped his actions on his sensei's ear. Thobari-sensei was caressing his back and inhaling his student's scent.

"We shouldn't… I could hurt you." Thobari was worried about what he could do to the younger raven. He knew he was rough when aroused, and he also knew he liked Rokujo and he wouldn't able to resist the urge to just fuck him and relieve himself.

"I don't care. I want this sensei. You are so strong… and I liked you from the first time I saw you." Miharu blushed and looked away because of his confession to his teacher. He knew he liked his teacher, but he hoped he would tell him in some other circumstances.

"…I like you too…" He was surprised by Miharu's sudden confession. But he was glad he admitted it. Now, he knew he wasn't the only one who felt something. He was relieved because now, there was surely something between them, and it wasn't only his dirty mind playing trick on him.

"Sensei…" Miharu looked back at him and his blush increased if possibly. He had lust in his eyes. Lust for his sensei. He put his hands on his teacher's ass and gently touched it.

"Rokujo-kun…mmm…" Thobari grabbed Miharu's chin and made Miharu look at his eyes. He could see such passion in there, and he had the same passion in his eyes too. He moaned as Miharu's hands squeezed his buttocks. Thobari rubbed his erection on against Miharu's stomach.

"Ah, sensei…" Miharu moaned when he saw his sensei's eyes. They were telling him to stop the teasing and do something. He could also feel teacher's hard on.

"Miharu…" He said his name. He needed him, badly. He was so hard by now and Miharu's hands on his ass weren't making it better. With his hand still on Miharu's chin, he kissed the boy.

Miharu felt sudden warmness on his own lips. That could meant only one thing. Thobari-sensei was kissing him. Miharu accepted the kiss and moved closer. This was beautiful. The passion between the two was visible and nothing could stop them now.

Thobari's lips were so soft to Miharu. This was his first kiss. He gave his first kiss to his sensei. To person he wanted to give it. This was perfect for him. He was kissing the man he loved…when did he realized he loves this man? It was when he felt no guilt when he kissed him. This was meant to be.

"I need you." Thobari said breaking the kiss. He never expected Miharu to respond, he thought the boy was just joking, he thought the boy couldn't be so passionate too, but where had that lead him? He enjoyed the kiss, he would do it again anytime.

"I want you sensei." His student moaned and blushed. He was embarrassed by his words. Miharu's husky voice was something Thobari needed to fully enjoy Miharu's touches. He was aroused, so what? He wanted the boy, and clearly said boy wanted him too.

Thobari-sensei lifted Miharu's shirt and started touching the sensitive shin there. He was so silky and warm. He kissed the boy again. This time Miharu immediately kissed back. Thobari licked boy's lower lip and the boy complied. He put his tongue in small boy's mouth caressing his tongue in the process.

Miharu moaned. He was hard too, and he liked the way sensei made him feel. He loves every minute of it. This powerful kiss made him want his teacher even more. He knew if the simple thing as one kiss made him feel like this, the whole sex thing would bring him to heaven.

They fought with their tongues in a wet and messy fight. The saliva that was connecting their wet organs was dripping in the corners of their mouths. Both moaned into kiss making the other harder. Thobari was running his fingers through Miharu's hair and brought the boy closer to him deepening the kiss they shared.

Miharu was happy, his sensei was finally acknowledging his actions to assure him he wanted to be taken. The friction caused by his sensei's rubbing felt so good, this was the best feeling in his short life, and he wanted to be fully satisfied.

"Sensei…" Miharu whispered in husky bedroom voice, "You're so hard." Thobari's hands were roaming all over the young boy, and then he took off the boy's shirt and tossed it away. His fingers were circling around the sensitive skin of Miharu's nipple.

Miharu moaned again, and grabbed teacher's shirt in attempt to remove it. Thobari realized what the boy was doing and helped him. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it somewhere behind him. Miharu growled in satisfaction, teacher just smirked on that.

"Oh, my Rokujo… you made me this way, with sexy sounds you're making and your cute flushed face when you're saying naughty things…" Miharu blushed and tried to look away from his horny sensei but he was stopped by hand on his erection. His teacher has put his hand in his pants when he wasn't paying attention, when he was distracted by sinful words coming from teacher's mouth.

Thobari-sensei was slowly stroking his hard organ. That felt good. Miharu felt pleasure traveling down his spine. He pushed himself into raven's hand.

"Someone's rather impatient…" Thobari said with a toe of teasing in his voice. Miharu wanted to explode, he was aroused and wanted release but this 'stupid' man was mocking him. Miharu was panting but still ménage convincingly pout.

"Sensei, don't say so embarrassing things… you're making me blush." Miharu acted like a schoolgirl and that turned Thobari on more than anything. He kissed his student on the lips, he shoved his tongue in his mouth and caressed his tongue with his own. Miharu returned the kiss. He continued the tongue-fight they were having.

"Tell me what you want me to do then… I won't say a word." Thobari-sensei thought of a compromise. His way he was getting his precious student and Miharu won't be embarrassed by his words. Miharu was making a great mistake with this only because Thobari was getting off on a dirty talk during sex, and he was determent to make Miharu talk dirty, very dirty.

"Ahh… Sensei" Thobari sucked his neck and he found his sweet spot, he continued attacking that single piece of skin.

"Tell me, please…" teacher was begging, "I know you like this, I can feel it, you are so wet already…" Thobari ran his tongue along Miharu's neck to his ear. "C'mon, just say it…"

"Ahh… no…"

"You know you want to."

"Sensei…" Miharu said shyly. "I want you to touch me sensei…"

Thobari moaned and started stroking the boy a little faster. He liked where this was going. If he could own this boy now, he would never let anyone else to touch him in this way. He wouldn't allow anyone else to pleasure the boy, except him.

"You're so naughty… that's fine. If you want this… that's what you'll get. Over and over again." Miharu skin goose-bumped from the voice his teacher was using. He had lust and yearning in his sexy deep voice.

Thobari-sensei lifted Miharu in the air, so he wrapped his legs around teacher's waist. One of the Thobari's hands was holding Miharu's ass and the other was still touching boy's hard member. The boy was close, and he could feel it. He put his arms around Thobari's neck and out his head on his shoulder. He was sweating and he was hot as hell. He needed to cum, now!

"AHH, sensei!" Miharu exploded in Thobari's hand. The intense please traveling throughout his small body, only making him wish for more. He was releasing himself and he tensed is muscles. Thobari enjoyed the view before him, the item of his fantasies was thrown in his orgasm high because of his touches.

"Tell me what else you want me to do to you." Thobari was whispering his words, only to arouse Miharu, who was still in heaven.

"I want you to lick me sensei…" Thobari complied and started wetting Miharu's neck with his saliva. He sucked the sensitive skin around his sweet spot he found earlier. He was leaving hickies, he was marking him as his. He wanted everybody to know this powerful boy belong to someone.

Thobari-sensei finished his current actions on Miharu's neck and moved lower to the boy's pale chest. He left traces of his saliva when he licked the boy. He was gently sucking his nipple and Miharu rewarded him by rubbing his body against his forgotten erection.

"Ohh... Ahh… sensei…" Miharu was enjoying the treatment he was getting from Thobari-sensei. Miharu's hands were in teacher's hair, he was stroking it as raven was nibbling his nipple.

"So... you like this. You like when I suck your nipple. You like when I mark you. You like when you're wet for. Tell me what else you want…"

"I want you to fuck my mouth with that big dick of yours."

Thobari complied and let the boy down. He shoved him to his pants, to his neglected bulge. Miharu knew what he wanted from him. After all, he asked to mouth-fucked and was happy to comply.

Miharu removed sensei's belt and run his hand over the increasing bulge in older man's pants. Sensei groaned and licked his lips. Miharu was unzipping his pants with his teeth and Thobari-sensei could feel his warm breath on his sensitive skin that was being more and more uncovered.

"Miharu… hurry…" Teacher was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. This was driving him insane. He had Miharu so close, but so far at the same time.

"Oh... sensei…" Miharu mumbled with the zipper between his teeth. He run his hands along his teacher's tights and he rewarded him with a loud moan. Miharu finally unzipped the damn pants and took them off to the ankles. He saw a rather huge bulge in sensei's boxers. "Sensei… you are so big. I can't wait for you to - fuck me already." He emphasized the last part of the sentence.

"Miharu… you have such a potty mouth. You need to be puni..." Thobari-sensei couldn't finish his sentence because Miharu started massaging him through the fabric of his boxers.

Miharu took off Thobari's boxers and his eyes widen at the sight before him. His sensei was so big. His black curls surrounding the big organ made it look so tempting. Miharu moaned and bit his lip. He ran his hand over the tip of that big thick organ which is already dripping precum.

"Miharu…" Thobari was in heaven. He had Miharu exactly where he wanted him – between his legs.

"Sensei… I want to suck…"

"And soon you shall get you wish. Soon I'll be fucking your pretty little mouth." Thobari took his cock in his hand and put it closer to Miharu's face. He saw the lush in Miharu's eyes, that turned him one just more. He then smeared his precum all over Miharu's checks. God, this felt good to him.

Miharu was enjoying the rough treatment he was getting. He liked it rough. He liked being dominated. Sensei put his cock so close to Miharu's mouth and Miharu opened them. He grabbed the base of it and put his lips around the tip of his sensei's cock. He licked it for the first time. It tasted weir but Miharu loved it. This was going to be his new favourite flavor.

"Yeah, that's it… ahh… Miharu…" Thobari was asking for more.

This time, Miharu licked the entire length. He ran his small pink tongue along the swollen organ his sensei had. He licked it like an ice-cream. He licked the tip once again and the little precum was left on his tongue. It helped him to slide his tongue more smoothly along the thick cock. He opened his mouth a little more and then he swallowed the entire length.

"So warm… so good…" Thobari put his hands behind his head. And he was thrusting in Miharu's awaiting mouth.

Miharu had to put his hand on Thobari's hip so he wouldn't choked on the big organ. His other hand was caressing his sensei's ass check. Sensei was happy and he moaned as he continued invading young Miharu's mouth. Miharu was sucking the organ and massaging it with his tongue. He closed his eyes so he could concentrate on his suction.

"Mhh… Oh, yeah…" Thobari really liked this.

Miharu felt the tip was hitting him deep in his throat and decided to put some more pressure on the swollen cock so he shoved it all the way in his mouth. Miharu deep throated him. Thobari almost cried out load from pleasure he was receiving. Miharu was humming around the big dick in his mouth.

"Miharu!" Thobari was using on of his hands to speed up Miharu's head. He was pushing all the way in with each thrust.

Miharu was playing with his tongue, he was making circles on the shaft in his mouth. He was humming and that was just driving Thobari insane. He needed to cum. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to cum in Miharu's mouth, in that little mouth that were giving him the time of his life. He was surprised how good Miharu was with him tongue.

"I'm going to…" Thobari felt he was near and there was a slight pressure building up in his lower parts.

"Do it sensei…" Miharu said humming around his sensei's dick as a reply.

"MIHARU!" Thobari shot his seed in Miharu's mouth. He brought the little head closer to him and kept it steady ad he was emptying himself in his student's cavern. He had the best climax in his entire life. Nobody ever satisfied his needs like this little slut he was currently holding. He shoot his eyes in pleasure and was counting stars he was seeing. The please was so intense that he never wanted to let go of his student who was slowly chocking by now.

He finished cumming and released his hold on Miharu's head. He was coughing. The sensei almost chocked him. He had traced of cum he didn't managed to swallow in the corner of his mouth. Thobari was weak. He was spent for another 5 minutes, or less if he could get his cute student to do something about it.

"Miharu… this was great…" He kissed the boy tasting himself in his mouth. He usually didn't like to kiss someone in whose mouth he had just cummed but Miharu was different. His own saliva mixed with his cum was totally acceptable. He actually enjoyed the taste. He wanted to remember this his entire life.

"Sensei…" Miharu was begging to be taken. While he was taking care of Thobari's problem he got his own once again. He was sitting in the floor, naked and wiggled. He was rubbing his tights together. He was applying pressure to his own swollen member. He never expected the blow job could be so arousing. Only the sounds your lover was making could bring you over the edge.

"I see you are a horny little slut…" Thobari mocked with a husky bedroom voice making Miharu moan and rub himself a little quicker.

"Sensei… please…" Miharu closed his eyes and lay back on the floor.

"Don't think this is over my little Miharu-kun…" Thobari had cum a few moments ago but seeing his Miharu this desperate gave him the power to continue the pleasurable torture over his student. Miharu was stroking himself and Thobari just watched his student pleasuring himself. He had done the same. He was fisting his own cock back to his full size.

"I want you to fuck me sensei! I want to feel your big dick inside of me. I want you to cum in me…"

"Oh… Miharu… I love when you talk so dirty." Thobari positioned himself above the little boy. He was standing with Miharu between his legs. They both were touching their proud dick.

Miharu opened his green eyes and saw his sensei above him. He felt violated and not in the bad way, in a good horny and perverted way. He widened his legs for his sensei. Thobari could see the small tight hole he was going to fuck.

Thobari-sensei got to his knees and passionately massaged Miharu's legs. Miharu moaned in excitement. Thobari grabbed Miharu's dripping cock and started pumping it. He run his palm over the tip and Miharu wiggled like crazy.

"Don't tease me… sen.. sei…" He said between the moans. Those sweet cries coming form Miharu's mouth was like an aphrodisiac to Thobari. He kissed the boy's neck. When his lips attacked the soft baby skin there, he started sucking on it. He was marking the boy.

"But… I'm not…" He gave his neck a long wet lick. Thobari was massaging the boy's inner thighs and was slowly making his way to the treasure he was after. His fingers were scratching Miharu's pale butt and leaving red marks like some wild animal.

"Ahh… Mhmm…" Miharu was so hot, so horny. He wanted his sensei, he wanted to feel him inside, he wanted to be his, and only his. Thobari lowered his head and started licking his student's small torso. His bites became more frequent and more passionate. Miharu wanted to scream but he didn't. He didn't want other people to hear him, and then see him in this embarrassing situation.

"Miharu... You're so beautiful." Thobari licked his own lips in excitement, this was pure lust. His greedy touches maybe hurt the boy, but he didn't complain. He wanted more, he wanted everything he could get.

"Sensei... hurry..." Miharu moaned and put his arms around his sensei's shoulders, bringing him in wanted position between his legs. Thobari snickered at his student's action.

"You are such a horny little slut aren't you?" Thobari looked Miharu in the eyes and saw endless desire. It was making him hornier then he already was, he kissed the boy passionately. Miharu raised his hips to met Thobari's erection. Thobari moaned into kiss.

"Ahh…!" Miharu was crying beneath the larger man. He was going to get what he wanted and now they couldn't stop. They were controlled by their sinful emotions. They both needed the pleasure they could get only from one another. Thobari was rubbing his hard cock against Miharu. He loved it he could feel the small pulsing shudders travel up and down his spine. Miharu wasn't spared the pleasurable shudders either.

"If you want me to do something… you need to tell me what, remember?" Thobari was making his way down Miharu's pale chest. Miharu's small whispers of dirty words made Thobari crazy with need.

"I.. Ahh! I want to be yours…" Miharu was very close going over the edge but Thobari as the pleasure torturer made sure the boy wouldn't cum until he was buried deep inside of him.

"In what way?" Thobari was circling around Miharu's navel with his wet tongue. Miharu got goose bumps all over his delicate baby skin.

"Sensei…" Miharu wanted to cry from frustration. He couldn't take it anymore. "I want you to fuck me hard, sensei! I want to be ripped apart by your forceful thrusts!" There… it was that easy. Thobari lowered himself some more and now he was eye to eye with Miharu's penis.

"As you wish…" Thobari swallowed him whole. He was moving his head up and down and Miharu watched his own erection being swallowed by his sensei's soft mouth. The same mouth he was kissing just a minute ago.

"You are so warm sensei…" Miharu was in ecstasy as a result of his lover's too good blowing. Thobari never forget his initial plan, but he was very close to forgetting because of this little sweet in his mouth, so he continued massaging student's tights closer and closer to Miharu's soon to be abused hole.

"Mhmmm…" Thobari appreciated Miharu's calmness. If Miharu were to move too much, he would cum immediately. His horny teacher would be a little disappointed because anyone would want to fuck a little slut like Miharu.

"Sensei… use your tongue a little bit…" Thobari hummed as a response to Miharu's wish. He used his tongue to massage the vein below. "…oh, yeah…" Miharu was thrusting in sensei's mouth.

Thobari's hands were touching and caressing boy's tights. Miharu loved it, he was so close to his second climax. His sensei was really good in pleasuring people. Miharu wondered if they could ever repeat this. Raven teacher was circling around Miharu's tight fuck hole.

Thobari gave last hard suck on Miharu's cock and removed his mouth from his swollen dick with a small popping sound. Miharu grunted in displeasure as his dick was left without hot mouth which were previously surrounding it. Teacher lowered his head a little more, so he was now watching Miharu's tight butt hole.

"You're so perfect, my little Miharu-kun…" Thobari licked his lips to wet them and then he moved closer to the hole and put his tongue inside. It was so tight, Miharu was squeezing his tongue. Miharu's muscles tensed and that gave more pressure to teacher's wet mouth organ.

"Ahh… sensei… it's dirty!" Miharu's mind told him to stop this at this instance, however, his body was telling him otherwise. He loved what sensei was doing to him. Even if this was forbidden relationship, their lush will last forever.

"You taste good even if you say it's dirty…" Thobari licked around Miharu's tights hole. With each lick he was thrusting more into the tightness of little hole. Teacher's tongue felt so good to his student, his tongue was doing something more than just simple teaching, and Thobari-sensei finally found the right use for it.

"Ahh… damnit sensei! So good…" Miharu was enjoying Thobari's tongue. He felt weird, it even tickled a bit, but the strange feeling of having someone to lick his anus was like a magic. It was too good to be true. The tongue inside him was moving, and Miharu blushed when he realized his position, it was too late for turning back.

"Miharu…" Thobari stopped licking Miharu and looked him in the eyes. He brought his fingers to Miharu's mouth. Miharu had his eyes shut and Miharu smiled because the boy looked so content, so innocent… so fuckable. Thobari gently touched Miharu's lips and Miharu kissed him fingers. "..suck…" Miharu got the hint and open his mouth, Thobari put his fingers in. Miharu wetted the fingers, and when they were wet enough, Thobari took them back to Miharu's hole.

"Please… sensei…" Thobari put his saliva-lubricated finger inside Miharu. "…Ahh…" It was weirder than tongue, but hotter. It was such a turn on.

"Please what?" Thobari teased boy's erection with his free hand. He was moving his palm along the hard organ. His finger inside Miharu was being squeezed by tightness. He put another finger in Miharu and Miharu actually screamed this time. Yeah… Thobari moaned when it happened. He made the boy scream. This meant the boy is his.

"…AHH! YEAH!" Miharu was pushing back against Thobari's fingers. Thobari was smirking because his student isn't so innocent as he wished others to think. He pushed his fingers little deeper and when Miharu arched his back and scream once again, he knew he has found it – Miharu's sweet spot.

"My little slut… it looks to me you are bigger slut than I thought. You want to be fucked…" Thobari teased his student in a dirty way.

"Hai.. sensei… give it to me!" Miharu knew he was being teased, and he liked when his sensei talked to him like that. He liked the sensation of being treated like shit during the sex. He liked to be treated like some cheap fuck toy. This was something he wanted. He wanted to be abused. He liked the pain.

"Do you wanna feel it? Tell me how much you wanna feel it!"

"I want you to fill me! I want it now!"

Thobari's cock was all read, he was really big and swollen. He was yearning for Miharu's tightness, and he couldn't wait any longer. Thobari grabbed the base of his own shaft and positioned himself to Miharu's entrance.

That small hole looked too small for Thobari's cock. Thobari felt excitement running throughout his body, he felt good, and soon he'll felt even better.

He pushed the tip of his cock in, and Miharu let out small cry. Thobari should have cared, but he didn't, he pushed the rest of his big cock into the small boy. He had some problems during the entrance because it was too damn tight. He needed to concentrate very hard not to burst right away. It would be extremely embarrassing.

Miharu felt pain, he was hurting. He wanted this. But he never imagined it to be so… strange. The cock was up his ass and he knew Thobari won't wait forever. The pain was slowing fading away, and only pleasure was left. He felt good. He moved his hips as a sign for Thobari to start doing something.

Thobari was very close and Miharu wasn't making it easy. He looked so hot like this. His face flushed and traces of saliva in the corner of his mouth. Thobari was determent to make this boy his. He started moving his hips and slowly trusting into the smaller boy beneath him.

"…Ahh… yes… oh, yes…" Miharu moaned quite loudly. His teacher was filling him, and he was close. Thobari was hitting that bundle of nerves with every trust. He was moving with a steady rhythm.

"Ahh… Miharu… so damn tight… so damn warm… damn… oh, yeah…" Thobari speeded up his pace and was penetrating into boy's tight entrance more aggressive. He knew he was doing a good job because Miharu's dick was leaking precum. The boy was also very close to cumming.

"…Oh, god… sensei… oh…" Miharu felt his prostate being hit every time Thobari has thrust into him. Those hits were sending pleasurable impulses down his spine.

"…Mhmmm… Miharu… oh, yeah… " Thobari lifted the boy from the ground and positioned him on his knees. Miharu had with his butt turned to teacher, so Thobari took his cock and violated student's tight hole once again. He quickly continued where he has left off. He was back to slamming into the boy with his full power.

"…Sensei… oh, god… sensei!" Miharu moaned. He was to hot. He needed to cum soon. Thobari enjoyed fucking the boy from behind. He felt like he had greater power over him now, then he had before.

"Oh, yeah…" Thobari slapped the boy's butt as he was rocking into him. He had so soft skin, and Thobari kissed his shoulder.

"Ahh!" Miharu liked it rough, very rough… He was being punished for something he had done, he was being tortured by his sadistic teacher. He was being fucked, hard. His dick was standing proudly between legs asking to be touched and all wet.

"DAMN! Miharu!" Thobari screamed when he has cum. He did it inside the boy. He was positioned deep inside Miharu's tightness. He wanted to pull out before cumming but Miharu was too addictive. When you taste him once, you never want to leave.

"AHH! SENSEI!" Little Miharu was caught in his own climax when he felt his teacher shot his warm seed deep into him. He felt good, really good. He felt terrific. Nothing was important anymore. The only things that mattered were this feeling of climax and the person who made him feel like that. Miharu exploded all over his own chest.

When Miharu cummed he fell down on cold floor and pulled Thobari with him. After this very satisfying distraction, they were exhausted and they just continued to lay in that position.

After some time, well… after they rode out of their orgasms, two ravens were lying still on the floor. They were all white and sticky, but they didn't mind. It made them feel all fuzzy and warm around their hearts.

Thobari was first to get up. He had to pull out of Miharu, something he wasn't so happy about. He searched thru his pockets for something. He found it! He took his cigarettes and lighted one. He was smoking his after-sex cigarette. The best one he ever smoked. The feeling of exhaustion mixed with sweet taste of cigarettes could make anyone addicted to this opiate.

Miharu turned over to lay on his back after Thobari got up. He was watching him leaning against the window and looking through it. He was in some kind of elation. He looked so peaceful. Miharu got up and came to his teacher. He wrapped him arms around him and rested his head on his back. Thobari felt his action, but never broke his gaze through the window. This felt good, being held like this I mean.

"This sure is the most pleasurable way to travel." Thobari said and broke his gaze, he closed his eyes and relaxed as Miharu kept hugging him tighter and tighter. 'I think I'll travel by train a few more times.'

* * *

**A/N: It's finished… finally… I wanted to write lemon before I need to do so for my NaruSasu fic. With this I was testing my writer's skills, I wanted to see if I really can do it. I think it's relatively good, but I'm not 100 percent satisfied. I can probably do better. At least I hope I can… well, tell me what you think.**


End file.
